The invention relates generally to metering systems and, more particularly, to a metering device with variable geometry.
Generally, seeding implements are towed behind a tractor or other work vehicle. These seeding implements typically include one or more ground engaging tools or openers that form a seeding path for seed deposition into the soil. The openers are used to break the soil to enable seed deposition. After the seeds are deposited, each opener is followed by a packer wheel that packs the soil on top of the deposited seeds.
In certain configurations, an air cart is used to meter and deliver agricultural product (e.g., seeds, fertilizer, etc.) to ground engaging tools within the seeding implement. Certain air carts include a metering system and air conveyance system configured to deliver metered quantities of product into an airflow that transfers the product to the openers. However, the metering system may include meter rollers with a limited ability to control product flow. For example, some meter rollers may have a uniform geometric shape that does not compensate for a change in product size. With such meter rollers, an undesirable quantity of product may be metered and/or the cross sectional area of the flutes may be insufficient to meter product having large diameter particles. Thus, an operator will typically replace meter rollers when switching between products. Consequently, multiple assembly/disassembly steps may be involved, thereby decreasing productivity and increasing planting costs.